


Peach Juices and Schedules

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, Hurt Na Jaemin, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehyun gives nana cuddles, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Na Jaemin-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Poisoning, Protective Lee Jeno, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sick Na Jaemin, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: Prompt- hii can you do a jaemin/everyone where he got attacked by sasaengs and hurt himself but then be hides it because they have a schedule and he dont wanna burden them. Then they found out that jaemins hurt when he fainted backstage after their schedule ..thank you !!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Peach Juices and Schedules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irdina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irdina), [Jaemhwng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemhwng/gifts).



> Hey hey I hope you like this! Let me know in the comments!

Jaemin laid down the moment the music stopped, the Dream unit had spent the last hour practicing for their first music show for the recent comeback. Jaemin turns to look at his other members who were in similar states of exhaustion except of Jisung and Chenle. The choreography this time took a lot out of each of them making Jaemin wonder how the hell the two could be laughing and poking fun at the older members when even Lee fucking Jeno was just catching his breath. At least they get what they deserve when Renjun gets up and chases Jisung, shouting and startling the staff in the studio. 

Jaemin gets up and walks to the drinks table, looking for some kind of sugar. It’s almost as if the staff noona read his mind and smiled at him, “Looking for something particular? Maybe some sugar?”  
Jaemin nods brightly and when the noona comes back a few minutes later with a tall glass of peach juice, Jaemin jumps like a small excited kid. He ignores how Haechan complains about unfair treatment and takes the glass to drink. Thankfully Haechan is shut up by manager hyung who ushers them all to the green room to get ready.  
By the time Jaemin was in the makeup chair he had finished the drink and he felt a little weird. His throat oddly felt irritated than soothed by the drink but Jaemin didn’t have time to pay attention to it for it was taken away by Chenle and Haechan irritating Renjun who wouldn’t stay still enough for the makeup noona do finish up the final touches on his face. Jaemin shook his head fondly before scolding Haechan and pulling Chenle into his lap to scold him. 

The music show goes by in a rush, followed by a few interviews but Jaemin shifts more and more on his feet and tries his best to keep his hands away from his stomach as the schedule progressed. His stomach rolled around, aching and cramping. He held his best friend’s hand instead of wrapping it around his abdomen and squeezed. He was sure he attracted a puzzled look from Jeno but he ignored it for the sake of paying attention to the interview.

Finally when he couldn’t bear the nausea, he excused himself to the bathroom between the interviews. The moment he was inside the furthest stall, he was bent over toilet, eyes clenched shut and knuckles white on the lid. He heaved and heaved hoping for some relief which never came. But the only thing that came out was spit and some of the juice he drank earlier.  
He opened his eyes in panic when he heard the door and then he realised he had another reason altogether to panic. The white ceramic was stained with blood which he found out was his own when he touched his lips with his fingers, now coloured red. He wondered what the hell was happening then his mind flashed to the juice offered by the noona but he didn’t get time to connect the rest of the dots. 

“Jaemin? The interview is starting in a minute.” Those words snapped Jaemin out of his stupor and he stood up and flushed the vomit away. He walked out with his hand behind his back and smiled at the manager hyung, “I am coming, go go get Jisungie.” His throat hurt when he spoke but he was sure the raspy tone could be chalked upto the intense practice sessions the group had the last few weeks. Once the manager turned, Jaemin washed away the last evidence of whatever that is happening to him and ran to catch up with the manager. He would look up all this stuff once the schedule is over. 

But by the time the Dream schedule had gotten over, Jaemin couldn’t bear the intense pain boiling in his stomach. He took to leaning on Jeno as they walked out to finally go home. Jeno being the sweetest best friend that he is, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Jaemin knew he wouldn’t have hesitated to simply sweep him into a bridal carry if there had not been a swamp of reporters and fans around them. 

Jeno’s presence almost made him feel like it was all okay but of course his stomachache said otherwise. Jaemin pulled away from Jeno’s shoulder which had become his cushion for the car ride and leaned forward with a hand on his mouth and other on his stomach. Renjun turned behind to look at him and immediately scrambled for a paper bag, which was a necessary utility for the usually car sick member. 

Jaemin could only take the bag and shut his eyes to stop the pain induced tears as he retched again. He felt a large hand on his back and stomach, rubbing circles but it made him even sicker and he finally puked into the bag. 

He didn’t know how long he kept retching but he heard panicked shouts and sharp turns before he managed to finish and sit up only to pass out into the arms of the person next to him. 

Jaemin woke up to the sunlight and nearly stifling heat hitting him square in the face and he wondered why his mom was so hell bent on waking him like this. Then it hit him. Everything flashed back to him and he pushed open his heavy eyes completely and looked around. He saw hospital walls and the back of Lee Jeno, pacing furiously.

“Jeno”, ouch his throat hurt. The taller boy turned on his heel and rushed to him, first pouring a glass of water for him. Jaemin sat up with his help, whimpering when his body hurt like he had been attacked by a ton of bricks.  
Jeno held the glass to his lips and he drank slowly, smiling when he felt long fingers carding through his hair.  
The smile dropped when the other 00’ liner set down the glass and held his hand, looking worried. “Jaemin-ah, what happened? Why…Rather how did you consume superglue?” Jaemin paled at that. He let out a stuttered everything that happened till he passed and Jeno filled him in on what happened after. Jaemin finally connected the dots and explained what he understood of the situation to Jeno, who sighed and hugs him tight. 

Jaemin gripped the front of his shirt when he registered the fact that he could have died. Jaemin wasn’t brave, he wanted to live, he had dreams to fulfil, memories to make with his family, his best friends. He buried his face into Jeno’s chest. They stayed like that until the door burst open and more arms joined the hug. He heard faint muffles of his babies and he pulled away to give them a tighter hug. “I am okay. I promise, I am alright.” 

By the time their manager along with Taeyong hyung and Jaehyun hyung, came to tell them that the staff was arrested and locked away, Jaemin had been scolded (courtesy of Renjun and Mark), cuddled (his babies, of course) and fretted over (Lee precious Jeno) enough to beg Taeyong hyung to drag their asses back home including Jeno. (yes, Jaemin loved Jeno but he was stinking and needed a shower badly, for Jaemin’s sake) Plus he needed cuddles by his Jaehyunnie hyung and what Jaemin wants, Jaemin gets.


End file.
